Reaching Across Time
by Winterwing3000
Summary: "Sairi, you are doing this... for your dead brother, aren't you? Is that ring a sign of our connection... or a boundary?" Past and Present Ria Sairi
1. Past Selves

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot of the series Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru. They are the sole property of the illustrious Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.

**Spoiler!** This contains characters and events from the manga of UraBoku from chapter 37, 'That Which Connects The Heart', and onward. This is told primarily from Otona Ria's point of view. Her and her partner's names from their previous life are not revealed in the manga and are left that way intentionally. 'Asagi' is Shinmei Sairi's name from their previous life.

* * *

_100 Years Ago…_

"That was such an easy mission! It was child's play!" she declared with a beaming smile. "But I'm glad we're back safely."

Her partner looked at her with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. "Since we got back earlier than expected, I think you'll be able to meet my brother today."

"Brother…?" She didn't recall him having a brother in their previous life. But she did recall that this time around, four Zweilt guardians were born as siblings. It upset her slightly that he didn't tell her sooner. Still, she had a bounce in her step as they walked deeper into Twilight Hall.

He only smiled at her. "Yes, it seems that he reincarnated as my brother this time around."

She smiled back easily in return with eyes now lighted with excitement. "Who is it?"

"Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear!" Her eyes traveled up and she almost gasped out loud.

"Hello, nii-san." The tall and handsome stranger greeted her partner. He then turned to look at her. "Is she your partner?"

"Ah, yes, she is. His name is Asagi." She could only nod dumbly, star-struck by the dark beauty his appearance gave. The rest of the introductions went out without her attention and she could only watch as the siblings exchanged a short conversation. A whisper of envy snaked into her heart.

They both had Yuki, who was their mother, their healer, their _god_. They both had each other, their bond, their unwavering trust, their constant presence.

But he had a brother, a blood tie, a friend. She did not.

She only had him.

* * *

"It seems that the next battle will involve many general class, perhaps even a few S-class Opast. I'll be sending each of you to a different location, as the oracle indicated that Reiga will be manipulating multiple portals this time," Takashiro-sama told them gravely from his seat in front of the fireplace. "Please wait for further instructions. I'll have our battle plan together in two days. So prepare yourselves. You are dismissed."

The Zweilt guardians remained silent with their faces grim as they filed out of the room. Yuki was not in attendance, as usual. They broke off into the direction their respective rooms. She loitered a bit in the grand hall before going out to the garden and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Her dark curls framed her downcast face. There was an ill sense in her heart concerning the upcoming battle.

"What's with the down look?" She looked up and found him standing next to her. She then resumed staring at their reflection in the rippling water.

Sighing, she admitted, "I'm a little scared. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Hmm," he answered nonverbally. She welcomed the weight of his hand on her head and his fingers raking gently through her curls. "You know you'll always be safe with me by your side right?"

She stared at him with tired but hopeful and trustful eyes. With a resolute nod, she stood up and pushed him into the fountain. He dragged her in soon after.

They laughed away their worries because they had each other.

* * *

"Don't die, don't die, don't die," she chanted as she pressed her hand on the large gaping hole in his abdomen. "You can't die. Yuki is coming! She is, I know it!"

There was no one on the ravaged field. He coughed and blood spilled from his lips. With one hand frantically wiping the blood from his chin, she pleaded, "Hold on, just hold on! Yuki will be here soon!"

He gasped and his liquid amber eyes fluttered, desperately trying to focus. His voice was raspy as he spoke weakly. "A-are you crying? Don't cry."

"Shhh, don't talk. Just rest, recover. Please, don't die," she whispered brokenly as she held back her sobs. Her tears continued to fall. "You are so stupid. Baka, baka, baka!"

His hand managed to reach up and caress her cheek. His fingers were losing its warmth and the cool metal of his ring, his Zweilt marker, his bond to her, pressed into her skin. "Aa, s-sorry. B-be saf-fe."

"Wh-at? No!" She felt the surge of panic overwhelming her now. "No, don't go. Stay with me, please. Yuki! Yuki, where are you?"

Smudged bloody finger marks were left on her cheek as a soft glow surrounded them. It built in intensity and shot into the sky in a single beam of light before exploding into small light particles. His soul, it was gone forever.

A rush of feet sounded from behind her. Someone gasped. Boots clumped past to her and the Opast who recently joined their ranks knelt next to the limp body of their nemesis. She didn't care for the looks directed at her, or the hand that landed on her shoulder in comfort.

She only watched as his body sagged in her lap and she couldn't hold back any more. She could only cry uncontrollably with him in her arms.

* * *

"May I come in?" She faced the door from which he came. With a despondent nod from her, Asagi stepped barefoot into her room. He slid the door shut and joined her on the balcony. They stared silently out into the small garden.

Guilt seeped out from every fiber of her body as she struggled to find the words. He spoke up first.

"I don't blame you for his death, if that is what you are worrying about."

She stared at him in painful confusion, as she had expected nothing but harsh words from _his_ younger brother. Her voice was hushed with anguish. "But I was too weak. I couldn't protect him."

"He did what was necessary," he told her plainly. "If it meant that he had to sacrifice his own life to take down the Opast, then you should respect his death."

"You don't understand!" she hissed with her throat tightening. Her fists pressed down on her knees as she vividly recalled the final moments of their fight against the S-class Opast. "That blow was meant for me! Why did he have jump right in front of me?"

His fist slammed onto the stone railing. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the uncommon outburst from the normally aloof man. His gold eyes swirled with black as he glared at her. "So you regret that my brother sacrificed his life to protect you? Is that all he is worth to you?"

She gaped at him and couldn't stem the tears from falling as his words hit home. She fell into a heap of sobs and tears as he stood up.

"I would have hit you to snap you to your senses. But I don't hit women and I doubt my brother would rest peacefully knowing that I had to resort to such tactics to wake a little girl to reality," he said to her coldly before exiting her room.

* * *

"You are such a big idiot," she told no one in particular. The clearing sandwiched between a bamboo grove and the mountainside was empty except her. Silence reigned for a while.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she uttered softly as she touched the tall black stone. His name was freshly etched into the standing marker.

The bamboo forest rustled from the wind. The sun was warm on her back. Their battle ended finally, with no more casualties. Yuki was half-mad and under the care of the Opast Luka, and the other Zweilt dispersed to live out the rest of their lives. Years later, she still had the emptiness gnawing inside her.

Placing her head on the cool surface, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Please, watch over me. And don't worry. I'll watch out for your otoutou-kun. I know how much he means to you. I promise."

She brushed his name one last time and turned around. She nearly collided into Asagi, but his hands steadied her by the shoulders.

"You should be careful," he muttered. He looked off to the side.

"A-Asagi," she gasped. How long had he been standing there? "Sorry. Uh, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

**AN:** Ria said something really interesting at the end of chapter 40, 'This Life And The Afterlife' and it really made me want to write this. To be concluded in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Present Faces

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot of the series Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru. They are the sole property of the illustrious Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.

**-.-**

_100 Years Later…_

Ria was just about to enter elementary school when Takashiro-sama came to her home and introduced himself to her. He explained to her that she was "special" and that she must go with him to Kamakura. At her parents' gentle prodding, she abandoned the normalcy of her hometown and traveled to the stately compound of the Giou clan.

There, she met several other children who were similar in age or just slightly older. She bonded immediately with the only other female present—Murasame Touko—and eventually grew to like the nice boys—Usui Shuusei and Murasame Tsukumo—at the estate. Renjou Hotsuma on the other hand was a complete brat in her point of view, but he was okay to argue with.

One day, during her combat training with her master, she spied Takashiro-sama walking down the corridor with Fuyutoki-san and another person unfamiliar to her. He looked older than her by several years and was tall and lean. His light wheat-colored hair was cropped short, but his bangs covered his eyes. Just from a quick glance, Ria felt her heart flutter at his handsome facial features. He had the same eyes as she did, but they were more intense and mature.

"Ria!" A warning shout came from her left, but she was too distracted. She was knocked off her feet with a painful thud onto her side. Her master came to her side immediately and scolded her for her lack of concentration.

But she paid him no mind. Instead, she looked over her shoulder only to see the three figures disappear around the corner. That night, she dreamed of those golden eyes.

**-.-**

"Hi! My name is Ria and this is Touko-chan!" Ria exclaimed as she walked over to the loner in the garden. She and Touko were strolling about when she spotted him underneath the tree. The older girl followed her with an equally pleasant smile. "What's your name?"

The boy blinked but then smiled. "My name is Sairi. What are you two doing outside?"

"We're just taking a walk!" Touko supplied. "And picking flowers!"

"Here! This is a present from us!" The red-head girl held up a flower crown that she weaved earlier. Sairi stared down at it and then smiled as he took it.

Ria smiled brightly but then frowned when he gently placed it on her head. Sairi stated, "I think it looks prettier on you."

Flushed from his kind words, Ria regained her smile. "Thanks! Do you want to go to the pond with us?"

"It'll be fun if you come with us, Sairi-kun! Hotsuma and Shuusei are going to be there too!" Touko added.

Sairi shook his head. "No, thanks. I have to go see Takashiro-sama. I'll see you around."

The two girls watched as the older boy departed. Ria felt saddened but then shrugged and picked up the mood once more. "Let's go, Touko-chan! I want to feed the fish!"

**-.-**

"Mama!" Ria ran joyously to her mother with arms opened wide. "Are you staying today?"

Her mother petted her on her head and gave her a bright smile. "Ria-chan! No, Mama's not staying for too long. Have you met Shinmei Kayako-san? She is Sairi-kun's aunt."

Ria glanced at the other woman. She was frail but had very kind eyes. She bowed cutely to her. "Hello, Shinmei-san. It's nice to meet you! My name is Ria!"

"Hello, Ria-chan," Kayako said with a pleasant smile.

As the two adults sat down and Ria plopped down next to her mother, Kayako asked, "Have you met Sairi-kun yet, Ria-chan?"

She nodded. "He's really tall and he called me pretty! But he doesn't really talk with me or Touko-chan, or the others."

"Is that so?" Kayako smiled and then shared a look with Ria's mother.

Ria turned to her mother who threaded her hand through her red locks. "Ria-chan, Mama, Kayako-san, and Sairi-kun's father decided that Sairi-kun and you will be married when you grow up! What do you say, Ria-chan?"

"Married?" She looked at the two women in confusion. "What is married?"

"Well, it's when two people who like each other very much promise each other to be together forever!" Her mother explained. "And you like Sairi-kun, don't you?"

"Of course!" Ria declared without hesitation.

**-.-**

Fuyutoki-san guided her to Takashiro-sama's study. After stepping in, she noticed that she was not the only one called in attendance. Shinmei Sairi was also in the room and he was looking at her currently. She didn't know whether to move forward or stay where she was.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Ria," Takashiro-sama said quietly to her as Fuyutoki bowed and closed the door behind her. "Come and have a seat next to Sairi."

"Hai, Takashiro-sama," she said in a false bright tone to hide her unease. Ria sat down in the vacant seat and focused solely on the older man. He nodded and then pulled out two black cases from within the confines of his desk drawers. The two children stared at the cases blankly in front of them.

The bi-spectacled man smiled mysteriously. "These are a gift from me to you. They will become important to you very soon. Please, open them."

Mutely, they reached for their respective boxes and unfastened the seal. A silver ring decorated with black Romanized script across the face sat on a cushioned platform inside the box. Normally, Ria would be ecstatic about jewelry but for once, she felt different about this piece before her. Suddenly, she felt Sairi next to her freeze and she looked over warily.

His mouth was sealed in a tight line and his eyes were squeezed shut. She noticed that he had picked up the ring and slipped it onto his left ring finger. She was afraid to know what was happening to him but at the same time she was curious at what effect the ring would give her if she were to touch it.

The moment she did, part of her regretted the decision. The other part reminded her just who Sairi was and why she felt drawn to him the first time she saw him.

He was Asagi.

**-.-**

"My beautiful Touko-chan, how have you been these two months?" Sairi asked in a gentlemanly flair. Touko was blinking in disbelief as the junior high school student held her hand as he spoke to her.

Ria rolled her eyes as Touko-chan answered him in a flustered manner. It was as if someone flipped a switch inside Sairi at the beginning of their summer break and made him turn into a womanizing idiot. Unfortunately for her, she still lived in Kamakura and saw the outrageous behavior while Touko and Tsukumo went to study under Master Garan, though the siblings made frequent trips back to visit the others.

"Aren't you going to do something Tsukumo-kun?" Ria asked the younger sibling who sat across them and was quietly munching on a random sweet that he magically procured. She was one of the few initial targets of Sairi's newfound romantic side and she was awed at first. But once she realized his outrageous way, she stomped down the fluttering she felt and instead grew annoyed. He was playing with a girl's heart, and there was no way she was going to forgive him easily.

Tsukumo cocked his head to the side and blinked. Touko-chan's mental waves weren't screaming for help or anything, merely nervousness. Plus, Sairi looked pretty harmless at the moment. "Should I be doing something?"

Ria frowned and thought for a minute. Then she said, "If Touko-chan talks to Sairi any longer, she's going to like him more than she likes you."

At that, the grey-haired boy set down his sweet and mulled on her words as he swallowed his last bite of treat. Then he stared at his older sister and the older male Zweilt before standing up and going around the table to easily intervene the conversation. He made up some random excuse and the siblings disappeared from the room. Sairi looked disheartened at Touko's departure.

At that, Ria felt some part of her soar but from what she wasn't really clear. In a moment, she noticed Sairi transferred his gaze from the doorway to her person. His eyes, they startled her and she could see something icy reflected in them but she stared back defiantly.

Eventually, he looked away and she felt her gut sink when he stood up and left her alone in the room.

**-.-**

"That's right Otonashi-san! Just think of the camera as your friend!" the photographer shouted to her as she made various poses. Ria smiled brightly as she was asked to do more motion shots and she complied by jumping cutely at different angles.

"Okay, that's a wrap for today!" the photographer said. The crew came toward the background and lighting and started dismantling them. Ria was escorted to her dressing room by a staff member. The photos were being reviewed on the computer and if there needed to be any retakes, they would be done during the next shoot.

As she turned down the hallway, she was surprised to see Sairi standing in the shadows. Several crew female members whispered to each other and glanced every so often at the tall man leaning against the wall. When he noticed her, he gave her a curt wave so she approached him after telling the staff member that she could find the rest of the way to her dressing room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him neutrally. If she recalled, he was supposed to be filming for a commercial on a different set. They were recruited at the same time by the same talent company. With Takashiro-sama's consent, they took on the roles of entertainers as it made it easier for them to travel abroad.

Sairi shrugged and moved his shades onto the top of his head. "I finished early and I heard that you were modeling today. I came to ask if you want a ride back."

Ever since they donned their rings, she came to realize that she and Sairi tip-toed around each other. She couldn't even recall a moment when they exchanged an actual conversation. It was as if the time they spent when they were younger magically evaporated. So it really surprised her when he told her that. She originally planned to take the bus back and then have someone from the main house to pick her up at the local stop, but if she could get a free ride, then she was not going to turn it down.

Ria nodded and went to quickly change. They then walked in silence to where Sairi parked his motorcycle. She paused and frowned when suddenly she felt her heart rate speed up.

Sairi looked at her before handing her a helmet. "Put this on and don't worry, I've been driving this for a while."

She grinned wryly as he mistakened her faltering for fear. Slipping the helmet without minding her hair and flipping up the visor, she said drolly, "You've had a lot of girls sitting behind you, I'm sure."

"Nope, you're the first one. Be honored," he said nonchalantly as he adjusted his own helmet. He undid the kickstand and fired up the engine with a fierce hum. Once he finished checking the controls, he looked at her and held out a hand for her to take.

The hammering of her heart continued as she took a deep breath and reached for his hand.

It did not take long for her to realize just why her heart did not stop beating quickly because the moment she sat front to back with Sairi and wrapped her arms about his waist, she felt it.

**-.-**

"Come in, Ria," Takashiro-sama said from his office. With a smile, she stepped into the room but froze when her eyes landed on the other man in the room. She brushed aside her surprise and greeted the commander.

"Hello Takashiro-sama! Is there something you needed?" she asked while containing the trembling of her fingers by intertwining them behind her. Her ring suddenly felt heavy on her middle finger.

He nodded. "I would like discuss something important to you and Sairi."

"Oh," she responded. She wasn't sure of what to say. Even though she saw Sairi roaming the Clan estate in Kamakura, he was primarily isolated from the rest of the group. She did see him interact with Toko-chan and Shuusei a few times; otherwise he was a lone wolf.

"I called the both of you here specifically because the oracle has predicted that the next war is near. And all of the Zweilt have been reborn with their previous partners, except the both of you," Takashiro-sama stated. "Sairi, I understand that you are used to working alone, even in the previous battles. And Ria, your partner unfortunately died in the last battle with the formidable Opast."

She nodded. There was still a painful clutch in her heart to know that her partner would no longer be beside her. After she received her ring, the visions of the last battle swarmed her mind and nearly overwhelmed her with the torrent of emotions. Memories of her past weighed down on her heart even though she tried to put it aside. Also, now that she felt budding feelings for Sairi, she struggled to act normal in front of him.

"It has come to my attention that Zweilts are most powerful when paired with a defensive and offensive fighter. Furthermore, I don't wish to repeat the mindless slaughter that ensued by Kuroto from the death of Oboro. Therefore, after assessing your capabilities from training and the current situation, I have decided that it would be most suitable to pair you both together. But know that I am not forcing you to be a guardian pair. It is an option and you have every right to remain as solo fighters. I just want you both to take a chance and go on a mission together to evaluate your compatibility with each other. But know that in order to do so, you must trust each other unconditionally," he explained to them carefully, gauging for their reactions.

Ria breathed in sharply. She felt split in half. She did not want to so easily replace her former partner. But she also did not want to break her promise to him either. Her memory of the last battle was almost flawless, down to the very details. Personal feelings aside, it was time that she lived up to it. Dropping her hands to her side, she firmly told Takashiro, "I want to be paired up with Sairi."

Takashiro-sama looked briefly at her and nodded before turning his gaze to the older teenager next to her. "And you, Sairi? You must understand that in order to become her partner and to wear the ring of her former partner, you must be accepted first by his will and then you must bear the weight of his memories and legacy. Do you still accept?"

Sairi stared at the head of the Giou clan then over at Ria. She did not flinch and returned his stare calmly. Then he said, "I have no objections to giving it a try."

"Very well," Takashiro-sama acknowledged. "Now let us perform the ring ceremony."

Ria silently took off her ring. When she slipped it on herself this time around, it felt like a burden. The lack of a 'bond' weighed her will down. She wondered what it was like to bear it alone for so many generations past, like Sairi had been doing these many years. It was so lonely.

They handed each other their rings. She inconspicuously rubbed her thumb across the black seared letters on the face of his ring. Ria lifted her head and passively examined the expression on Sairi's face. A beat passed between them.

Sairi gave her a smile, breaking the solemn look on his handsome face. He reached for her left hand and slipped on her left ring finger. "I, Shinmei Sairi, swear upon my honor as a Zweilt that by this ring on your finger, you shall have my protection and trust until my last breath. I wield my power for our mission, for the Light of God, and for you. I accept you as my partner, Otona Ria."

She smiled as she noted that he set the ring on the finger that he originally wore it. She followed his lead and picked up his left hand. The ring slid easily into his left middle finger. "I, Otona Ria, swear upon my honor as a Zweilt that by this ring on your finger, you shall have my protection and trust until my last breath. I wield my power for our mission, for the Light of God, and for you. I accept you as my partner, Shinmei Sairi."

Takashiro-sama clapped lightly once they completed the ritual. "Good. Now, let us proceed with the mission. After you successfully complete it, I will ask you once more if you both are willing to be bound to each other as Zweilt guardians. But for now, you both are partners, guardian Zweilts."

"Hai, Takashiro-sama," they answered simultaneously.

**-.-**

Ria blew on her nails on her left hand as she capped the bottle of nail polish with the other. Takashiro-sama placed them in a luxury hotel for their mission abroad, which she didn't mind. If possible, she wanted to have as less interaction with the people around so it would make completing the mission easier. Apparently the owner of the Grimoire was a part of the movie cast that they were supposed to be featured in.

"Ria, are you in there?" Sairi knocked on her door.

She got up from her spot on the bed and opened the door with a smile. "Come in Sairi. How was your shower?"

During their mission, they grew to be more comfortable around each other after they outgrew their teenage awkwardness. Their temporary bond as a guardian pair helped solidify that. Added to that, she realized that while there would be secrets still hidden they've become more at ease at spending time together without any pretenses. He was still a master charmer of women and she was still the storm of energy.

"Pleasant. What are you up to?" he asked as he sat down on the corner of her bed.

Once she settled back comfortably in her spot, she showed him her left hand of red painted nails and she added, "I was bored."

Sairi smiled and gave her a seated mock bow. "Then I am at your service to relieve your boredom."

Ria felt the tip of her ears warm up. Though she grew accustomed to his chivalrous personality, there were times when she couldn't help but like it. It would make any girl's heart flutter. But she smiled in return and held out the bottle of polish. "Paint my nails for me?"

Now he just gave her dry look. "I said I'll keep you company, not become your nail artist."

"Oh well, I tried!" she replied with a sigh and began to work on her other hand. A silence fell between them and she didn't like it, so she spoke in hopes to stir a conversation. "I received an email from Touko-chan a few days ago. It seems like Yuki-chan's been found. But this time, it seemed that Yuki-chan was reborn as guy. Touko-chan told me that she thinks it's because the end of the battle is growing near."

"Is that so?" Sairi stated with an undercurrent of melancholy. Ria peeked up from her work and saw the way his golden eyes were downcast and partially hidden by his long bangs. She frowned in response as she recalled that same look from her memories of the past. She once caught him staring at Yuki's backside as she walked by them without any acknowledgement in the Twilight Hall. Back then, she couldn't decipher the meaning behind his gaze, but now she knew just what those eyes wanted. Deep within, something hurt.

"Sairi…?" She said his name softly and reached out to touch the sleeve of his button-up.

He surprised her by drawing back into his charismatic shell. "Actually, why don't I help you? A gentleman never ignores a lady's plea for help."

Frowning on the inside at his sudden change, Ria looked at him dryly. "What plea for help?"

**-.-**

"Hey, Sairi?" Ria idly mixed her ice beverage with the straw. The cast was filming at a café today and they were on lunch break. Their manager was off getting their meals. Other cast members were seated at the tables nearby and the Zweilt pair sat together in the corner. They tried to stay courteous but also maintain their distance with the other actors and actresses.

Sairi smiled at the waitress who dropped off his cup of hot coffee before turning his full attention to her. His smile became a nervous grin at her glare. "What is it, Ria?"

She turned her head to the side with her nose in the air. "Nothing. Go back with your flirting."

"Come now, Ria, you know I don't do it on purpose," he said in defense. "I was just thanking her for bringing my order."

"Keep telling yourself that, you womanizer," she muttered under her breath. Then she took a sip from her iced tea. But she changed their conversation. "I think I know who has the Grimoire."

His demeanor shifted subtly as he leaned a little closer to her, giving off the impression that they were having a private conversation. His golden eyes stared directly into hers with seriousness. "I also have an idea, but who do you think it is?"

Ria looked peeved that he didn't share the information with her earlier. "Why don't you tell me who you think it is?"

"It threw me for a loop, but I believe it's the director. I spotted it in his trailer yesterday," he told her.

Sighing, Ria was glad her deduction was correct as well. "Yeah, I saw him carrying it this morning but I couldn't follow him. I just hope he hasn't been summoning random Opasts with it."

"We would have detected any unearthly presence," Sairi said dismissively as he sniffed his coffee and drank some.

As their conversation faded, she suddenly remembered his vulnerable look back at the hotel. It stirred her curiosity and she couldn't help but ask the question that nagged her. While she usually didn't bother with subtlety, she felt the need to tread carefully this time. "Ne, Sairi…"

"Hm?" His golden eyes focused on her.

Her fingers folded on top of her lap as she looked at him neutrally. "Do you love Yuki?"

The older male looked slightly startled but he quickly recovered by answering her smoothly, "Of course. Yuki is our God, our Light. We as Zweilts will always love Yuki."

"I don't mean as a Zweilt, Sairi," she uttered softly as she watched that same vulnerable expression pass through his face.

Sairi quickly brushed it off with a short smile. "Don't be silly, Ria."

Ria couldn't stop the pain that struck her inside. "Aren't we partners now, Sairi?"

"Yes, but," he started to retort, but she continued to push him. Her hands moved from her lap to the table. They clenched into fists.

"If we're partners, then we should never have secrets between us because we are supposed to trust each other. That trust is our bond, right?" Her own golden eyes blazed. "So please, don't keep closing me out."

He stared at her as if she grew another head. She held her breath as he sighed and stood up. Her heart almost stopped once she realized that he was going to leave. Was this it? Was it because of this one issue that they can't resolve the deal breaker for their partnership as Zweilts?

Sairi softly touched her shoulder, startling her. "Let's go."

"Go?" She echoed in confusion. "Go where?"

"Somewhere private."

**-.-**

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he finished relaying his tale. She didn't realize how dark and how deep and how _painful_ this secret of his was. She was somewhat glad that he relocated them to their shared movie trailer. She was sure that her sudden bout of quiet tears would have caused quite the scene in the café.

Sairi looked off to the side with tight corners at his lips. "It's not your fault. If anything…"

"No!" she interrupted him immediately as if she knew what he was going to say. "It's not yours either, Sairi! We're only human! We can't help the way we feel!"

Her heart clenched and she wondered how it was possible for him to carry the heartache from his past life to the present. It was almost unimaginable. It was so extremely sad, and she could not blame him. Those kinds of feelings couldn't possibly disappear, not when each rebirth brought about those similar feelings.

"Will you be okay?" Ria asked, now that she remember Touko's email. "We'll be living with Yuki once we get back to Japan…"

"I don't know," he answered her truthfully, tonelessly. It made her heart break to see how uncertain this usually confident man was before her. Her arms reached out automatically and drew him to her.

She held him as her tears fell. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against the fabric of her blouse.

**-.-**

Ria buried her head into her pillow. Beyond the window curtains, a storm brewed heavily and noisily. She couldn't sleep, as usual.

A loud crack of thunder and the rumbling of thunder made her flinch physically as she whimpered into the pillow. Wasn't California always supposed to be bright and sunny? Where on earth did this storm come from?

Normally, she would find Touko-chan for comfort, or maybe Tsukumo. The Murasame siblings were always comforting to be around and they didn't mind sitting with her through the storms. She curled into a fetal position on her bed as she tried to pass the storm by counting out loud.

Another roll of thunder nearly made her fall from the bed. She lost count of the numbers.

_Please, go away. Go away, go away!_ She prayed in her mind with her eyes squeezed shut. She pressed both hands against her ears, trying her best to muffle the sounds of the weather outside. Suddenly, the coolness of her ring startled her.

_Sairi_… She sucked in a breath. Dare she go to him? He wouldn't laugh at her or find her weird for being afraid, right? It wasn't as if her fear of stormy weather was a secret at the Kamakura Estate. She just never sought him out for comfort before…

This time, the lightning clapped loudly, almost as if it were right next to her. Ria made up her mind and threw off her blankets. With slippers on her feet and her keycard in her hand, she made her way to the room next door. Her knuckles hesitantly rapped against the door to Sairi's hotel room.

After a short moment, she stepped back. Maybe he was already sleeping. She bit her lower lip. The storm didn't sound so bad out in the hallway, so what if she stayed out here till the storm passed? But it would be extremely embarrassing if someone were to walk in the hallway and see her sitting against the wall, in her pajamas nonetheless!

Before she could think any further, the lock hissed and the door opened. Sairi was only half-dressed. His lean physique made her heart skip a beat. He blinked sleep away from his eyes as he croaked, "Ria? What are you doing up?"

"Uh," she stuttered. Somehow, explaining to him that she was scared of the thunderstorm outside seemed silly now. "N-Nothing. Sorry I'm going to… go back to my room!"

She flinched in the middle of her sentence when she heard the lightning strike from his window. He caught the action and gave her a tired smile. "Why don't you come in for a bit? It's cold out in the hallway."

With a weak smile, Ria shuffled into the room and sat on the untouched side of the bed. She grabbed one of the many pillows and hugged it closely to her chest. Sairi closed and locked the door before sitting down on the rumpled sheets. The small table lamp was turned on.

She sat hunched over with the pillow in her arms. She could feel the warmth that radiate at her back. It was oddly relaxing.

Her shoulders stiffened when she felt fingers thread through her hair, from the top of her head to the tails of her burgundy tresses. Once free from her hair, the hand rested on her shoulder, prompting her to look over her shoulder. Sairi smiled at her, "Do you feel better?"

Smiling with a little more confidence now, she nodded. "Yeah, sorry to bother you."

"It is fine," he reassured her as he leaned back against the headboard. She brought her legs up from the floor and onto the mattress. She copied him and scooted so that her back rest on the headboard as well. Another flash of lighting slipped through the curtains. Ria tucked her knees to her chest, squishing the pillow in between, and said nothing. Her fingers squeezed the pillow just a little tighter when the thunder followed. Rain drummed against the window panes.

The bed shifted lightly as Sairi carefully looped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her head against his broad shoulders. He said to her softly, "Just relax. I'm here."

"Hm," Ria murmured quietly as she inhaled deeply and soaked in the warmth of his body heat. It felt familiar, yet different. Like a ghost of the past. Yes, it reminded her of her deceased partner, of Sairi's past life's older brother.

Somehow, that realization did not sit well with her. Was she confusing Sairi for his older brother? Was Sairi only considerate of her because of his older brother?

No, she couldn't possibly mistake these feelings within her. While part of her will always remember her dead partner, these emotions that Sairi pulled from her were different. So very different.

But what about Sairi? Did he accept her as his partner out of obligation to his dead brother?

"Ne, Sairi, is the burden heavy?" Ria asked him in a whisper. "The memories of the past?"

She felt him shift as he turned to look out the window. "No, they are the memories of my brother in the past life. I can only remember them and protect them for you."

Lowering her golden eyes, Ria squeezed the pillow in her arms. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to, that it was enough for her to hold on to those memories, and that he needn't sacrifice and repent for the tragedy. But the words did not come out.

She only managed to mumble a quiet, "Sairi…"

**-.-**

**AN:** And that's a wrap! Honestly, I think I started to lose my direction halfway through the chapter. But hopefully, it ties back into the original story line of the manga! Now, I'm going to go work on my Touko x Tsukumo story.


End file.
